Wireless telecommunication networks use radio waves to carry information from one node in the network to one or more receiving nodes in the network. Cellular telephony is characterized by the use of radio cells that provide radio coverage for a geographic area, with multiple cells arranged to provide contiguous radio coverage over a larger area. Wired communication can also be used in portions of a wireless network, such as between cells or access points. Wireless communications technologies are used in connection with user equipment, including, for example, satellite communications systems, portable digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, and mobile devices (e.g., cellular telephones). Such devices can connect to a network (e.g., the Internet) as long as the user is within range of such a wireless communication technology. One or more applications running on such devices, such as Voice over IP (VoIP), browsing, streaming media, text messaging and so forth, can engage in an exchange of data packets with another network, such as the Internet, an IP multimedia subsystem, and/or some other provider network.